jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow of the Colossus
Shadow of the Colossus is an action-adventure video game published by Sony Computer Entertainment and available on the PlayStation 2 and the PlayStation 3. Shadow of the Colossus was originally named Wander and the Colossus (Japanese: ワンダと巨象 Hepburn: Wanda to Kyozou) when it was initially released in Japan on October 27th, 2005. It released in the United States in the same time frame under its most well known name. It didn't release in PAL territories until February 2006. The director was Fumito Ueda (上田文人) and the producer was Kenji Kaido (海道賢仁), both of which are associated with Team Ico. The original version of the game was made for the PlayStation 2. The PlayStation 3 release was meant to be an "upgrade" as it had enhanced visuals and was considered to be "high definition" (HD). It released for the PlayStation 3 on September 22nd, 2011. Game information Shadow of the Colossus is a highly physics based game. Even so, the physics are "too sensitive." This means that even though the game was made to work with physics, they are still "other worldly" as they are extremely exaggerated and don't seem to have much basis in reality. This can be an extreme hindrance when the colossi move or the ground shakes, as Wander will fall over or off of what he may be climbing. Shadow of the Colossus did something that other games of the time did not dare do. Most games had levels with enemies that the player made their way through and eventually faced a "boss." Shadow of the Colossus did not have a level system nor minor enemies. Every battle the player went through was a boss battle. This may have played a role in its little reception. Series background Jack revealed that he first played the game when he was sixteen, after seeing the game cover for it in a store. He admitted to enjoying it and became emotional at the end. He did a "redo" on the series on the PlayStation 3 with the highest graphical settings in 2015. In 2018, the game upgraded to a remastered version, which he also played. Characters *Wander: Protagonist; main character of the game. *Mono: The girl Wander is trying to save (relationship open to viewer's interpretation). *Agro: Wander's faithful horse companion. *Dormin: Mysterious entity that guides Wander to the colossi. SPOILER: Possesses Wander at the end of the game. *Lord Emon: Beginning narrating voice; pursuer of Wander at the end of the game. Colossi in order #Valus #Quadratus #Gaius #Phaedra #Avion #Barba #Hydrus #Kuromori #Basaran #Dirge #Celosia #Pelagia #Phalanx #Cenobia #Argus #Malus (Final boss) Episodes #MY FAVOURITE GAME EVER MADE #MY FAVOURITE COLOSSUS #UP UP AND AWAY! #WHAT LURKS BELOW? #UNDERGROUND NIGHTMARE #THE FIRE KEEPER #THE SKY SPEAR #ATONE FOR YOUR SINS Remastered version #MY FAVOURITE GAME EVER IS BACK! #TAKING ON MY FAVOURITE COLOSSUS #THE BIRD AND THE BARB #CATFISHING #THE TURTLE AND THE SNAKE #THE BULL AND THE HORNS #SPLIT THE SKY #THE LIGHT AT THE END #SPEEDRUN!! Trivia *Jack has stated on multiple occasions that Shadow of the Colossus is one of his favourite games. **He has also mentioned that Gaius is his favourite colossi. *In December 2018, Jack got a tattoo of the glyph from the game. Category:Video Games Category:Series Category:2015 Games Category:2018 Games Category:Shadow of the Colossus